Akira meets ninja world
by animeluverxoxo
Summary: A 15 year old Fanboy named Akira is found and brought to the Naruto Universe during Kakashi's battle with Zabuza. With his knowledge of the future can Akira prevent Orochimaru's attack during the Chunin exams? The Akatsuki kidnapping Garra? Or even the fourth Shinobi War?


_**AN**_

**This is my very first story. I would like to thank my Beta-er FallenLucifersAngel (Can someone come up with a better name?) for helping me with this story.**

**I hope that you enjoy it. Click the button at the bottom and reveiw please.**

*Setting, a train heading to Comicon.

Time, 3:33 In the afternoon

Date: July 23 2014

We see our main character looking out the train window with a thoughtful look on his face. He is an average height with a clean shaven face. He is wearing an all black outfit that looks a lot like Ibiki Morino's. He is holding in his hands his favorite Manga, Naruto chapter 30. His name is Akira and he's 15 years old.*

/Ah man, Why can't this train move any faster? If I don't get to my booth on time It'll be taken./He sigh loudly and look at an old bridge that spans a huge river.

/I wish that was the Great Naruto Bridge, It would be so great to be able to go there in real life, or at least see the one in Japan./

*Skip 2 hours forwards to Comicon.*

Akira is sitting at his booth, looking out over the empty wasteland that is his little corner of Comicon. His booth is all about Haku, the ice style ninja. There are posters explaining why she is such a controversy. There are several video games where she appears and copies of the videos and mangas where she appears that highlight her scenes. All around him are empty wooden booths Filled with old memorabilia of HORRIBLE anime. Akira can't even think the names without shuddering. He closes his eyes and yawns for a few seconds.

"Excuse me mister. Would you mind signing my scroll like in Naruto?" Akira jumps at the young voice that suddenly appeared. He looks down and sees a young child of maybe 7 wearing a very good Orochimaru outfit holding out an exact replica of a summoning scroll. Akira raises his eyebrows at the child's request.

"Are you sure about that kid? These things aren't cheep."

"I know, but I want to be able to summon people I like whenever I want. And I like people who agree with me." The kid smiles very wide which looks incredibly creepy on Orochimaru, even if it is a costume. Akira sighs and takes out a pencil to sign his name. "NO NO NO! It has to be like in Naruto or it won't work" The kid pouts and stamps his foot in such a cute way that it becomes even more disturbing than his smile on Orochimaru.

"Do you mean like in blood and everything? And are you even old enough to like Naruto?"

"Of course I mean that and YES! I am old enough. The kid pouts and folds his arms underneath each other making me shudder again.

"Ok ok kid. I'll sign it like you want just stop pouting. It looks weird on Orochimaru." Akira quickly grabs one of the senbn from beneath the counter and barely pricks his thumb. "Now give me the scroll so I can sign it." Akira holds out his left hand and the kid plops it down eagerly into it. Akira quickly writes his name in the first open space in japanese Kanji

_**アキラ**_

_**波風**_

"Thank you Akira... Namikaze **(1)." **

Suddenly a cloud of smoke envelops Akira and he feels as if he is being shot out of a giant cannon but he didn't feel any wind. Suddenly he was sitting on the ground and as the smoke dissipated he saw that he was looking up at the surprised face of one silver haired ninja named Kakashi Hatake.

*Change scene to dank cave with a laboratory with Kid Orochimaru*

"Oh Akira. I thought you lost forever after the last war but now you are within my grasp once again. Sorry Sasuke but I've found someone with an even better body than yours." Suddenly the young orochimaru splits apart and a fully grown Orochimaru steps out of the shed skin and he starts to cackle snake like.

**(1)** It is supposed to be Namikaze like Minato. It will become very important later on.

_**AN**_

**DAAAAA DAAAAA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**CLIFfHANGER!**

**Don't worry the second chapter should be out before next week ok? So until then _Sayōnara yūjin!_**


End file.
